The invention relates to a shielded, printed circuit board, plug-in connection and, in particular, to a multipole, socket, plug-in connection with a mating connector with contact sockets, which are inserted in recesses of an essentially rectangular basic: body consisting of insulating material and the ends of which are pin-shaped and inserted into appropriate boreholes of a printed circuit board and which extend at fight angles to the plug-in direction of the contact sockets, and with means for shielding the mating connector as well as its contact ends on the printed circuit board.
Such mating connectors are used for printed circuit board assemblies, for which signal leads are transferred over the signal contacts of the mating connector from a so-called rear-panel printed circuit board to the printed circuit board assemblies and for which the signal contacts of the mating connector must be shielded against external interfering effects. Moreover, the shielding of the signal contacts shall be as gapless as possible, that is, continuous shielding shall be ensured from the rear-panel printed circuit board over the mating connector to the printed circuit board assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,791 discloses the providing of an insulating base of a mating connector, which has signal contacts, with flat, angular shielding plates, which cover the longitudinal sides of the mating connector and also overlap the contact connections, which protrude from the insulating base and are connected with the printed circuit board. The shielding plates are connected with strip conductors of the printed circuit board, which carry ground potential. When a connector is plugged into a corresponding mating connector, the shielding plates come into contact with contact parts carrying ground potential, shielding of the signal contacts of the connector being achieved. On the whole, this arrangement is satisfactory. However, it does not guarantee complete shielding of the connector, when shaped/folded shielding plates are used, which are not particularly complicated and which also overlap the narrow sides of the connector.